


I Think I Love You

by lovemylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Clubbing, Cuddles, Cupcakes, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Styles - Freeform, Insecurities, Insecurity, Jealous Girlfriend, Jealousy, Kisses, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Massage, No Smut, Small age gap, age gap, friends - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemylarry/pseuds/lovemylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is completely drunk as Harry decides to help the wasted boy. A few weeks later, Louis meets Harry again. The boys spend the rest of the day together and that's the beginning of a special friendship. Louis has to admit to himself that there's something about Harry he likes. The boy never thought about being gay although he had already kissed boys when he was drunk. That doesn't count, does it? But he's not the only one, girls throw themselves at the curly haired boy who is tall, handsome and incredibly beautiful. When Harry invites Louis to spend the night, things change . . . </p><p>Harry is 23, Louis 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of a night out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [floretteprincess](http://floretteprincess.tumblr.com/).  
> That was her post: "AU where Louis gets drunk and meets Harry at the club but forgets to get his last name or number and then a few weeks later goes into a bakery/coffee shop and Harry works there but his shift is almost over so they go walk around downtown together and exchange numbers and fall in love and ughhhhhhhhh if only I could write"
> 
> Don't translate or publish my work without my permission. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is sitting at a bar and he's completely wasted. Harry helps him and makes sure he gets home safely.

Louis had no idea how long he had been sitting at the bar. All he remembered was that he came to this place with two of his friends, but for hours they were nowhere to be seen. His phone had vibrated a few times while it was stuck in the pocket of his jeans. Louis was too clumsy to take it out without falling off the high stool he was sitting on, so he decided to give up.

"Will you order something else or will you continue complaining about how bad your life is?" the female barkeeper asked Louis who was half-leaning over the bar, smoking his sixth cigarette within the last hour.

"I’m not complaining, Anna," he answered rudely.

"You are," she snapped and glared at him while she was cleaning the counter top with a cloth quickly.

Louis was completely wasted. He was drunk, he had a headache and of course he felt incredibly sick. Louis hadn’t vomited yet but it wouldn’t take long until he would have to. The boy supported the weight of his head with his left hand, took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. He felt every beat of the bass vibrating in his chest what only let his headache increase slightly but steady and made his state even worse.

"Okay, give me another one," Louis slurred while he tried to keep his balance on the stool. "I’ll pay later." Louis looked at Anna who was about to mix a cocktail. "I wonder why you still work here. It takes you hours to serve your clients," the brown haired boy remarked provocatively and blew the smoke towards her.

"Maybe you should just pay now because you’re obviously too wasted,’ Anna remarked angrily.

"Feisty, feisty," Louis said with a smirk.

"I won’t give you another drink until you have payed your bill," Anna told him.

"You’re mean!" Louis half-shouted, gesticulating to underline his words that were barely understandable.

"And you're drunk," Anna answered.

"You're annoying," Louis pulled a face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Here." She threw a beer mat in front of Louis. "That's what you've ordered so far and I think it's enough. Besides, you’re not able to think properly."

"What the fuck, shut up!" Louis suddenly yelled and slammed his fist onto the wooden counter top. It wasn’t anyone’s business to care about his state or tell him when to pay. Louis knew he was drunk and that was the reason he was behaving that indignant towards her but he just couldn’t control his temper. He was aware of the fact he should have gone home hours ago, but he was just too tired and lazy to move. Louis put his head onto the counter top and closed his eyes. The bass was still vibrating in his chest and his head was about to explode because of the loud music and all these yelling people around him. He covered his ears with his hands but Anna pulled them away with force.

"Stop yelling at me, it won’t get you anywhere!" Anna yelled.

Louis just snorted and ignored her. The girl pushed Louis’s shoulders until he finally lifted his head. "Pay your bill now and go home to get some sleep. People want to sit here," she demanded enraged, holding a small, white paper in her hands.

Louis just blinked at her what made Anna sigh. She left the drunken boy alone because there were other guests at the bar too. After a while, Louis finally decided to leave because his eyes were closing almost automatically. He tried to pull his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans but as drunk he was, he knocked over his own glass and the half-empty ones someone had left on the bar. The liquid spilled all over Louis and dripped down the bar, onto the floor. Most of the glasses were scattered.

"Fucking shit!" Louis cursed and almost fell off the stool because of his hectic movements. As he was about to loose his balance, he felt a tight grip on his arm that prevented him from falling completely. A tall, young man with long curly hair quickly pushed Louis back onto his stool.

"Careful," he said.

Anna shook her head, She sighted loudly and started to pick up the glass from the floor. The young man knelt down to help Anna cleaning the mess Louis had made.

"Be careful with these," he said as the girl wanted to pick up some of the small, sharp pieces. "These can hurt. Don’t touch them with your bare hands," the guy warned her. He covered Anna’s hand with his and pushed it away slowly. "Let me do it," he said and gave har a smile.

"Oh . . . thank you," she said slowly, covering the place where the guy had touched her one second ago. His small touch had felt so good and he was so beautiful, stunning even.

"Could you bring me a small broom and a dustpan for the smaller pieces, please?" the guy suddenly asked Anna and looked her in the eyes.

His eyes were so green, so bright and beautiful. Anna was so flashed that she wasn't able to anwer at first. Within seconds the butterflies in her stomach started moving. What the hell was happening to her? 

"Or should I just leave that mess here?" he asked again, clearly amused. "Anna?"

"Oh what? I mean . . . why do you know my name?" Anna asked back slowly, not answering the guy's question.

He smiled at her and pointed at the sign on her shirt. "It's written here. Or isn't that your real name?" he said with a wink.

Anna felt her cheeks flush again. How embarassing was that? Plus, she caught herself staring at Harry's chest . . .  "Oh . . . sorry, I'm just . . . well, I don't know. It's my real name," she said rambling.

"I'm Harry," the guy introduced himself with one of the nicest smiles Anna had ever seen. He reached out his hand to her politely.

"Anna," Anna answered while shaking his hand. For a second, it felt as if there were no other people in the room, just her and Harry. "I will get you a dustpan, wait," she said quickly and walked away. 

The way she felt about this guy was embarassing. Touching him felt heavenly, even this short handshake. Harry was so sexy, the most beautiful man Anna had ever met. He looked so incredibly good in his almost transparent black shirt that was only buttoned to the middle of his chest. Harry’s shirt revealed his tattoos and the silver cross necklace just made the breathtaking outfit complete. The dimples that showed as he smiled at her were the cutest. 

Anna handed Harry the dustpan. "He’s absolutely wasted," Harry said, pointing at Louis. He didn't wait for Anna to answser, bent down to clean the floor. 

"What?" Anna asked because she didn't hear what Harry had said.

"He's wasted!" Harry yelled into her ear and moved his head into Louis' direction. Harry handed the dustpan to Anna.

"Oh yes, he definitely is," she agreed.

Anna's cheeks felt still hot as she walked back behind the counter to throw the sharp pieces into a bin.

>>>

Meanwhile Louis was trying to dry his soaked jeans with a tissue, but the sticky liquid had already made a huge mess. Harry noticed Louis’ wallet on the wet floor, picked it up and put it in front of the boy who gave him a mistrustful look.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he slurred and gesticulated at Harry.

"It fell onto the floor," Harry just stated and took a sip of his coke. "I thought you didn't want to leave without your wallet."

Louis looked at Harry again, grunted unfriendly and let his head sink down on his crossed arms again. His headache was still torturing him and the feeling in the pit of his stomach had gotten worse.

"Do you know if he’s here alone?" Harry asked Anna who just shrugged her shoulders. She tried so hard not to show how much she was already attracted by Harry but it wasn’t as easy as she thought. This guy had taken her breath away within seconds and she just couldn’t help but stare at his muscles that flexed with every move he made.

"I have no idea," she answered shortly. "But he still has to pay his bill and my shift is nearly over," Anna explained, pointing at Louis’ wallet.

"I've told him a few times," she sighted. "Maybe you could pay for him, please? I don’t think he’s able to do it himself."

Harry agreed. He tried to get it from Louis who held it slightly with his right hand. Harry tugged twice but Louis wouldn’t let him take it.

"Stop touching my wallet," Louis yelled. "It's mine!"

"You have to pay, remember?" Anna insisted and held Louis’ bill up.

The drunken boy stared at it for seconds but he couldn’t read any of these numbers. He squinted, moved his head closer to the white piece of paper but it appeared to be dirty to him. He tried to decipher the numbers a few times until Anna lost her patience.

"You're even too drunk to read those numbers! Let him pay for you already!" Anna yelled at Louis, but he just shook his head and hid his wallet. Anna covered her face with her hands, exhaled loudly and shook her head as she looked at Harry. Harry gave her a reassuring nod.

"You can’t read this, boy. You won't be able to pay within the next few hours, so let me do it for you," Harry remarked but couldn’t hide his smile because of Louis’ clumsy movements. Harry usually disliked drunk people, but this guy was kind of funny though.

"I can," Louis yelled.

"You can’t," Harry insisted. He tried to take the wallet out of Louis' hands.

"You’re a freak," Louis slurred but smiled at Harry. He looked intensely at him and suddenly, Louis started touching his curls. "Fuuuck, your hair is long!" he called out surprised while tugging at Harry's hair.

Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist and put it down slowly. "You’re just wasted. Let me pay your bill and then I’ll bring you home." Anna was watching the scene and Harry’s voice let a shiver run down her spine.

"So?" Louis answered kind of teasingly but Harry didn’t react.

"Give me your wallet," Harry demanded.

"Here," the drunken boy growled and threw it towards Harry finally.

"Lovely," Harry chuckled and opened it. "How much is it?" Harry asked Anna. She pushed Louis' bill over to Harry.

"Jesus!" Harry yelled out when he saw the price. "What? You spent almost eighty pounds for drinks tonight? Did you order everything they had on the menu, or what?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Louis slurred and tried to grab his wallet that Harry was holding in his hands. "It’s my money!" Louis yelled and tried to hit Harry with his hands.

Harry let out a laugh. The drunken boy’s movements looked so hilarious that Harry almost couldn’t contain himself.

"Stop laughing at me!" Louis yelled, still trying to get the wallet. "Give me my wallet back!"

"Hey, hey, don’t panic! I’m just about to pay your drinks, remember?" Harry said as Louis had calmed down a little. He held the bill up and waved it in front of Louis’ face. "You spent almost eighty pounds on drinks here so let me pay that in peace, okay?" 

"Okay," Louis mumbled and let his head hit the counter top again. 

"Here’s the money, I hope the tip is okay," Harry said to Anna as he handed her the money.

The girl nodded, put the bills into the cash register and locked it carefully before she took it out of the mounting and carried it into another room. Anne liked Harry very much already. But what could she do? There wasn’t much time left for her to think of a possibility to get his attention. Her hands were sweaty and she was nervous when she turned around again. Should she really do this? Her heartbeat increased as she walked out again. She waved at him and gave him a sign to come closer. Harry smiled at her and turned towards her.

"My shift is over and I wondered if you would you like to have a drink with me?" she asked Harry while her hands were shaking and her heart was hammering in her chest. Harry gently touched her shoulder what caused Anna’s body to react immediately. She felt goose-bumps spreading all over her body. Harry’s breath was hot against Anna’s ear.

"Thank you for the nice offer, Anna, but unfortunately I'm very tired. And I want to bring this dude home since he's wasted and obviously on his own," Harry answered politely.

Anna was dissappointed. Harry's words hurt her more than she had ever thought. Why would this nice guy prefer a drunken boy over a woman? Anna looked at Harry and forced a brave smile. Just as she was about to turn around again, she drew new hope from Harry’s body language. He leaned over the counter top and made a sign for Anna to come closer.

"Maybe another time, okay?" he yelled and gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Anna yelled into his ear and nodded. Then they said goodbye and Anna left.

>>>

Harry turned towards Louis who was still sitting next to him, his head put on the counter. Harry put his hand on Louis' back and patted it carefully. He felt sorry for the smaller guy who was that wasted and Harry really wanted to make sure he was okay. Louis just growled something Harry couldn’t understand.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him, although it was pretty clear in what state the guy was.

Louis turned his head and opened his eyes slowly, slightly confused. Who was that man next to him?

Harry gave him a small smile. "I'll bring you home now, okay?"

"What?" Louis nearly yelled. "Stop touching me!" It was a mess. He was a mess. Louis' mood changed from one second to the other. He laughed out loudly while he grabbed a full glass of vodka off the counter top and gulped it down in one.

Harry snatched the glass out of Louis' hand. "Boy, stop it! Do you want to get alcohol poisoning?’ Harry yelled at him terrified.

"You’re not my babysitter," Louis slurred.

"I don’t care. You’re wasted and I’ll bring you home now," Harry stated.

Louis shook his head, frowning. It was too loud in there so Harry decided to get the boy out of the stuffy club. He grabbed Louis’ shoulders and pushed him through the party crowd while he supported his back. Louis had difficulties to walk but somehow Harry managed to bring him out safely. He let Louis sit down onto a low railing that was surrounding a tree next to the entrance. Harry squatted down and put his hands onto Louis knees. The boy exhaled loudly and held his head, whimpering slightly. Harry shook Louis’ hand slightly.

"Hey!" he tried to talk to him but Louis seemed absent. Harry hit Louis’ cheek a little what made him protest but at least he managed to look at Harry.

"I’m Harry Styles. I’ll help you to get home safely, okay? Tell me your address, please,"’ Harry asked Louis.

The boy looked at Harry with empty, bloodshot eyes. He stayed quiet, except of a few moans.

"Where do you live?" Harry asked him again.

Finally Louis got what Harry wanted from him. He looked up and told him his address but the pronunciation was so bad that Harry decided to take a look at Louis’ ID card. He was still holding Louis’ wallet into his hands. "Okay Louis," Harry said and helped him up. "Let me drive you home. You look miserable and I’m sure sleep will help to get you to a normal level again."

Louis grunted but didn’t flinch when Harry gripped his shoulders to support him.

Before they managed to walk a few metres, Louis felt incredibly sick all of a sudden. He didn’t even have time to think when his body almost bent forward automatically. Louis gagged one time and within seconds the contents of his stomach ran up his throat. He spluttered and gagged terribly while the burning liquid came out of his mouth. The bad taste felt so disgusting and Louis swore to himself he’d never drink again.


	2. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up on his sofa but he doesn't remember what happened last night. A look into his group chat should help but he discovers something he doesn't like at all.

The next day, Louis woke up late in the afternoon. He was lying on his sofa, covered with a blanket and still dressed in his smelly clothes he probably had been wearing the night before. His head was aching horribly and the taste in his mouth was disgusting. He felt exhausted, hungry and thirsty as hell. Louis sighted loudly and covered his face with the palms of his hands. This hungover was the worst he had ever experienced. Louis went to the bathroom to brush his teeth first, then he made himself two giant sandwiches, took out a bottle of water out of the fridge and switched on the TV. After eating, he took a quick shower and put clean clothes on. As the pain wouldn’t go away, Louis took several painkillers to get ease and pulled his phone out. As hard as he had tried, he couldn’t remember what happened the night before. He knew that he was out, but where? And who was with him? What happened? How did he get home?

A look into his group chat revealed more details. Most of the messages were sent between 1am and 3am this morning. Louis found out that he was at the ‘House Mix Party’ at his favourite club in London, accompanied by his friends Stan and Oli who took a lot of pictures of them dancing and drinking. So it looked like it was a normal night out with a lot of fun and more alcohol than allowed. But what was this? Louis couldn’t believe what he was reading. His friends must have been too drunk too.

  
Stan      Remember when we lost Louis?  
  
Oli        Before entering the club?  
  
Stan      No later, to the guy! Haha!  
  
Jen       What are you talking about? Still drunk?  
  
Stan     Fuck you  
  
Oli       I first thought Louis went for a wee but then it turned out he was occupied otherwise.  
  
Jen       With?  
  
Oli       A guy. Here’s the pic.  
  
Jen       Jesus, Louis!!! What’s happening…  
  
Tessa   Why do you fake pictures of Lou, you bastards?  
  
Stan     That’s not fake @Tess  
  
Jen       Louis? What's going on? Explanations please!  
  
Oli       Maybe he’s still with the guy.  
  
Stan     o.O  
  
Tessa   Bullshit. Louis and guys? No way. He was drunk!  
  
Oli       Haha! I don’t mind.  
  
Stan    @Tess, need more proof? Here it is.  
  
Tessa   OMG  
  
Jen       LOUIS!!!!! ARE YOU THERE? IS THIS REAL?!!!  
  
Oli       He was so wasted when he sat down at the bar.  
  
Jen       You could have helped him.  
  
Stan     With what? Making out with guys? Are you insane?  
  
Jen       Fuck off.  
  
Tessa   I feel sick. LOUIS??!!! Where is he?  
  
Stan     Obviously not here XD  
  
Oli       We left him there because he seemed pretty occupied.  
  
Stan     Yeah, he was.   
  
Tessa   Jesus. Louis! Is this shit real? Are you okay?  
  
Stan     Stop this, Tess. He’s probably busy! ;)  
  
Tessa   What kind of friends are you? Seriously.  
  
Jen       You left him in a club? Drunk?!!  
  
Stan     He wasn’t alone, get that! You’re just jealous, aren’t you girls.  
  
Jen       Fuck you! You seem busy too.  
  
Stan     Always. Haha!  
  
Tessa   I’ve tried to call him but he doesn’t answer.  
  
Oli        Louis likes guys! Haha, that’s funny.  
  
Jen       It’s not.  
  
Oli        See? You’re jealous.  
  
Jen       Are you insane?  
  
Tessa   I’m out. Louis isn’t gay – if he is then you’re too!  
  
Stan     Fuck off.  
  
Tessa   Same.

What the fuck was that? Louis almost felt sick again. He scrolled back to the pictures that clearly showed him and a guy kissing. Their bodies were so close to each other that there wasn’t any space left. Why did his friend even take a picture and send it to his group? He was drunk and it’s not as if Oli and Stan hadn’t ever done something stupid when they were drunk. Louis was so angry at his so called friends that he decided not to talk to them, at least for a few hours.

He wasn’t gay, what kind of shit was that? Louis was so wasted that night, thank god he couldn’t remember making out with this guy. It was a mistake, obviously. He was sure, this would never happen again. Louis threw his phone away and covered himself with the blanket again.


	3. I have to meet him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always interesting to see the effect Harry has on women. (at least for me) His look, his smile and his cute dimples are amazing and Anna is just one of the girls who falls for Harry. If you don't like that, you can also read the next chapter.

Anna was close to tears when she walked into the locker room. She was attracted to Harry the second she saw him. She had never experienced something similar before and that was exactly the point. This guy had caused something to her that no one else had ever done before. The way Harry touched her hand was so gentle and the smiles he gave her were so special that Anna just couldn’t understand why Harry didn’t want to spend a little more time with her. Guys were hitting on her a lot, especially since she had started working at the club, but there were only a few ones Anna really liked. But no one was like Harry, no one. Harry’s facial features were so soft. His long, curly hair was pretty, let alone his adorable dimples. But it wasn’t only his look that fascinated her. He was so attentive and nice to her plus he cared about the drunken guy he didn’t even know. Anna sighted and started to change her clothes. The feeling of rejection hurt her more than she thought as she walked over to her car.  
  
"Hey, Annie!" Anna’s roommate Mayra yelled as she heard Anna opening the entrance door to the small apartment they shared.  
  
"He," Anna replied sadly, took of her jacket off and threw her bag into a corner. Then she flopped herself down next to Mayra who was sitting on the sofa, watching some stupid show on TV. Anna’s eyes were teary.  
  
"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Mayra asked worried as she pulled her friend close to hug her.

Anna's eyes got wet and within seconds she was sobbing heavily. After Anna had calmed down, Mayra poured Anna a cup of hot tea, muted the TV and sat down cross legged next to her.  
  
"Annie, please tell me what happened. Why are you sad?" Mayra said, gently stroking Anna’s shoulder.  
  
Anna wiped her eyes. "I met a guy at  work tonight. Harry." She wiped her eyes. "He was so nice, pretty and he was my type. He had long curly hair, his shirt was so sexy and he was so attractive! You should have seen his smile and his cute dimples!" Ann paused and took a sip of her tea. "He wore a nearly transparent shirt and his body was so toned, he had a lot of tattoos that were spread on his chest and his arms." Anna sighted. "Mayra, I swear to god, this guy was amazing, stunning, everything!"

"Wow, that sounds nearly unbelievable!" Mayra yelled out in excitement and clapped her hands. "But why are you crying? What happened then? Did you talk to him?"

"That’s the point. We talked and when I asked him if he’d like to have a drink with me, he rejected." Anna looked at the floor.  
  
"Was it late? Maybe he was tired," Mayra tried to reassure her friend. "You’re such a nice and adorable girl. I just don’t believe someone would reject you in a bad way."  
  
Anna gave her friend a weak smile. "Do you really think so?" Mayra nodded.  
  
"Well, he actually said he was tired and he wanted to bring a drunken guy home," Anna told her. "This guy was really drunk and it seemed like he was alone there so Harry thought it would be the best to help him." Anna explained. She pulled her legs closer to her body and put her arms around them.  
  
Mayra nodded. "See? He just behaved nice and helped someone. Maybe you should check if he’s at the club when you have to work the next time? You could ask him again and I’m sure he’d say yes."

Mayra’s words made Anna feel better. "I feel so stupid because I’m crying . . . like a teenager," Anna said quietly. "But you know, I felt so good around him, even if we didn’t talk much. I’ve never met someone like him before," Anna told her friend. "He's so handsome."  
  
Mayra smiled at Anna. "I’d love to see this cutie, he must be very special," Mayra said and pulled her friend close again. "You know what to do next time, sister," Mayra winked at Anna who smiled a little.

The girls spent the rest of the night in front of the TV until they fell asleep on the sofa. Anna couldn’t forget Harry for days and she really wanted to see him again.


	4. At the bakery/A lovely afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry at a cupcake bakery where he works. He doesn't remember Harry but Harry remembers Louis. After his shift is over, Harry and Louis take a walk down to the river where Harry tells Louis what happened a few weeks ago.

A few weeks later on a Sunday afternoon, Louis decided to go outside and skate a little bit. University was stressful during these weeks and since a few days he got a strange headache from time to time that wouldn’t go away easily. The weather was warm this morning and the birds were singing beautifully as Louis drove down the streets of his neighbourhood. Although Louis’ district wasn’t far from the hectic city centre of London it was pretty quiet there.  
As he turned around a corner, he noticed a cute little sign of a smiling cupcake at the end of the road. Louis usually hadn’t passed this place for months so maybe they opened a new shop? Louis himself wasn’t a huge fan of cupcakes really but his sisters loved the little coloured cakes so he thought of buying some for them.  
  
The shop looked cute. It was held in yellow, pink and blue pastel colours and the shop windows were decorated nicely. A few people, mostly girls, were seated inside. Louis got off his skateboard and stepped into the shop that was pretty crowded. A wonderful smell of vanilla and freshly baked cake filled his nostrils. About ten people were waiting in line so Louis decided to have a look at the offered cupcakes first. A young, blonde girl was busy selling the cupcakes. She reminded Louis of his younger sister Lottie. If his sisters only knew what he just had discovered.  
  
‘Harry, could you please come back for like five minutes?’ the blonde girl yelled while Louis was still looking at the cupcakes.  
  
‘Of course Lillian, just wait a second!’ Harry yelled back. Louis pricked up his ears. He thought he had already heard that voice somewhere but he wasn’t sure. Lillian did a good job and served the clients very quickly. When Harry stepped out, there were only five guests left. Lillian whispered something into Harry’s ear before she went away. He nodded and continued to serve the clients. His eyes went wide when he spotted Louis in line.  
  
‘Louis?’ Harry said almost disbelievingly because he never thought of meeting this guy from the club again. ‘What a coincidence!’ he smiled at Louis, fixing his hair that was pulled into a bun. Louis didn’t know what to say. Why did this guy know his name? Louis looked at him, frowning. This voice still sounded familiar, but Louis couldn’t remember where he should know this guy from. Harry noticed that Louis was completely at a loss and smiled at him.  
  
‘We met at a club, maybe two weeks ago.’ Harry winked. Louis was shocked. Wait. A guy? Two weeks ago? The pictures! Louis’ felt a slight nervousness crawling up his body, he felt hot and cold at once. What happened at the club? Was he the one he was making out with? Louis flushed immensely but the guy didn’t seem to mind. As Louis still didn’t get it, Harry made a gesture. 

‘My shift will be over in about fifteen minutes, if you like we can grab something to eat and I’ll tell you what happened.’ Harry’s smile was warm and welcoming so that Louis just couldn’t say no and agreed although he was afraid too. Although he was pretty shocked, Louis didn’t forget to buy three small boxes full of funny cupcakes for his sisters and one for himself. Then he went out of the shop and sat down onto his skateboard, a few metres away from the shop. He pulled out his phone quickly just to know if he made out with this guy. It was a huge relief when he noticed that it was another guy. But what if he made out with him but there was no picture taken of it? Oh god. Louis ate his cupcake and decided not to panic. 

This Harry seemed nice and Louis liked to get to know new people. Plus, he wanted to know how they had met and what happened between them. As much as Louis tried to remember something, it wasn’t possible. He couldn’t remember anything about this tall, lanky guy with the long, curly hair.  
  
‘Sorry, it took me longer than I thought.’ Harry apologized as he was approaching Louis. The boy turned his head around and watched Harry walking closer. ‘Lilian needed some more help.’ Something about this guy was special, Louis had to admit. He wasn’t sure if it was his look or something else. His clothes were nice and even he was only wearing casual jeans and a shirt he nearly looked like a model out of Esquire or Vogue. Louis knew these magazines because of his sisters who were huge fashion victims, even his younger ones. Harry’s appearance let Louis almost feel a little intimidated.  
  
‘It’s okay.’ Louis answered and got up from his skateboard. ‘Where do you want to go?’  
  
‘What do you think about going down to the Themse?’ Harry asked Louis who nodded. ‘We could watch the boats and people, that’s always fun.’  
  
‘That’s okay.’ Louis agreed. ‘The weather is nice plus there’s a cool place where they sell the best frozen yoghurts in town. We could grab one and sit somewhere?’ Louis suggested and protected his eyes because the sun was blinding him.  
Harry smiled. ‘Sounds like a plan. Okay then, let’s go!’  
  
The boys walked down the streets in silence first and Louis was relieved when Harry started talking. ‘So tell me, you really don’t remember me from that night?’  
  
‘What night?’ Louis almost yelped with a fright. What was Harry talking about? Louis felt hot and cold waves rush through his body and he slightly felt his cheeks flush. Louis was so stressed. Harry suddenly stopped walking and laughed out loudly.  
  
‘Louis, you should see your face!’ Harry almost yelled out and pushed his long, curly hair back. ‘There’s no need for you to be worried, we didn’t have sex.’ Harry’s green eyes sparkled as he was looking at the smaller boy who relaxed immediately. It’s not that Louis wasn’t aware of his behaviour when he got drunk. He knew he was making out a lot with girls and it wasn’t a problem for him at all as long as he didn’t get them pregnant but a few months ago Louis was that drunk that he accidently made out with two guys until his friend Stan dragged him out of the toilets. Harry put his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him close for a second. Then Harry gave him a friendly push and took his arm away again. Harry’s reaction made him smile a little. He didn’t seem to have a problem at all. Louis felt incredibly revealed. At least he didn’t make out with this guy. That was the good thing. Now Louis was waiting for the bad news because Harry looked at him as if there was more to come. Louis didn’t know if he should feel guilty about what he would hear next or just take it as a joke.  
  
Harry started laughing. His laugh was so nice, almost gente. ‘You were so drunk that you couldn’t even pay your bill and as you tried so, you almost fell off your stool.’ Harry paused to look at Louis who still had no clue what Harry was talking about. ‘When I wanted to pay for you, you got angry at me and you thought I wanted to steal your money. Jesus, you were so wasted and when we walked out of the club, you puked…’  
  
‘Stop, stop!’ Louis yelled and held his hand up to prevent Harry from talking. This was embarrassing to hear. If his friends would have told him this it wouldn’t affect him as it did because Harry wasn’t his friend. He was a stranger what made it so uncomfortable. ‘I know I do shit when I’m drunk.’ Louis admitted and hid his face behind his hands for a second. Harry looked at him, clearly amused.  
  
‘Yeah but wait, that’s not the worst part!’ Harry told him. He enjoyed Louis’ reactions and he thought the smaller boy was acting cute although he tried not to. That’s why he wanted to tell him everything. Louis gave him a sarcastic smile but Harry reacted right away. ‘Hey! You did all this and I brought you home so I think you should listen.’ Harry said jokingly, waving his hands in front of Louis face what almost made him smile again. It was fun with Harry, it was. Louis had to admit that he kind of liked the way Harry was telling the story.  
  
‘Okay, okay, continue.’ Louis gave away with a smile. Just as Harry wanted to start again, Louis interrupted him by covering Harry’s mouth with his hand. ‘Wait! What if you’re not telling the truth? You could also invent some parts to make me feel worse?’ Louis’ words were a little teasing but Harry’s face got serious immediately.  
  
‘I’d never do that.’ Harry shook his head to reaffirm his words. ‘If you let me tell you the full story, I’ll buy you the best frozen yoghurt you’ve ever had!’ Harry offered. ‘You can choose the size and any topping you want, no matter how much it costs in the end.’ Harry looked at Louis happily. ‘Deal?’ Harry’s eyes were sparkling and it seemed as if they were even greener than a few minutes ago.  
  
‘Deal.’ Louis shook his head, hiding a little smile. ‘Are you always that good in bribing people?’ Harry’s enthusiasm was nearly cute. He really seemed to be a good lad, plus he was funny. ‘Go on before I change my mind.’ Louis said quickly.  
  
‘Alright then, so after you…you know…’ Harry continued, gesticulating to not say the word again. ‘…I brought you back to the bathroom and you told everyone around they shouldn’t stare at you because you were taken!’ Harry stopped walking again. He laughed so hard, holding his tummy. Louis couldn’t laugh at all because he didn’t find it funny at all. ‘There was a girl and she wanted to ask me something but you were so drunk that you yelled at her why she’s flirting with me and if she couldn’t find someone else to bang! Oh my god Louis, this was so hilarious, I really didn’t know if to laugh or cry but your tone, your gestures and your words were so funny that I chose to laugh!’ Harry couldn’t even walk straight because his body was shaking. He sat down on a bench, put the elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands, shook his head over and over again and wiped the tears away that wet his eyes. Louis just stared at Harry who was almost pissing himself from laughing. ‘You were so loud that almost everyone around us thought we were together and you told absolutely everyone we met you were taken.’ Harry’s body was shaking from laughter. ‘But if you only knew…’  
  
‘Do you like to being sadistic to people you meet randomly or is it just an exception today?’ Louis mumbled, amusement clearly in his voice. He wasn‘t a shy guy normally but with Harry it was different and Louis didn’t know why.  
  
‘I’m not sadistic, that’s the truth!’ Harry defended himself, trying not to laugh. A few small giggles escaped his mouth. ‘But Louis, at first I thought you were so drunk and I felt so sorry for you but then you made my evening with these comments and I was just pissing myself on our way home! You should have seen people’s faces, they were so shocked.’ Harry giggled and stamped his feet. ‘I know how people act when they’re drunk but you were such a blast!’ Harry almost cried, his face was wet and he couldn’t even open his eyes properly because he couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
‘Stop laughing you dickhead! This isn’t funny at all!’ Louis yelled embarrassed at Harry while he was pushing his shoulder. Harry just looked at him, his eyes bloodshot, his face red and teary and for a second it seemed like he had enough. But then Harry snorted with laughter again. His whole body was shaking as Harry hit his thighs with his hands again and again.  
  
‘Not funny? If you only knew what…’ Harry couldn’t say the whole sentence because he was bursting out in laughter again. He pointed at Louis who didn’t know what to do. ‘You know, originally I was at the club for a bachelor party and we all had these shirts on that said ‘Daddy’s little princess’ plus an arrow that should point to people who were standing next to us and…Louis…I…you, I mean you were next to me all the time and the arrow was pointing at you while you were telling everyone I was your boyfriend!’ Harry laughed so loud that people started looking at him. Louis smiled a little because obviously Harry was pissing himself. Harry didn’t seem to mind that people thought he was gay. Was he? Louis started thinking but then he thought it wouldn’t make a difference, would it? He pushed his thoughts away quickly.  
  
‘You’re exaggerating, come on.’ he said also laughing a little at Harry’s vivid explanation, but Harry shook his head while he was wiping his eyes.  
  
‘I haven’t even told you half of the things you said to the people we met!’ Harry giggled. ‘You have to appreciate that I’m nice to you. I could have said other things.’  
  
‘I don’t even want to hear all of them. Don’t tell me, please.’ Louis begged. ‘It’s embarrassing enough.’  
  
‘Okay, okay, you’ve suffered enough. In the end I just drove you home, that’s all.’ Harry explained.  
  
‘That’s all?’ Louis asked insecurely. ‘Nothing else happened afterwards?  
  
Harry shook his head and nodded. ‘I swear. Don’t panic, I just let you step into your apartment and went away. My girlfriend was waiting anyways so I didn’t want to make here even angrier then she already was this evening because I came home too late.’ Harry said with a low voice. ‘She hates when I go out to party with my friends and she hates that I always help others, drunk or not.’  
  
‘Oh.’ Louis answered. He had a girlfriend, so he wasn’t gay. In that second Louis almost felt bad that he suspected Harry of doing something to him. He seemed to be such a sweet person. Louis put his hand onto Harry’s back. 

‘I’m sorry for being a dick.’ Harry just looked at him and bit his lip. ‘Oh and thanks for bringing me home. That was very nice and thoughtful of you.’ Harry gave him a thankful smile. Both boys got up again and walked along the promenade.  
‘Are you mad at me?’ Harry asked carefully while pushing his curls back.  
  
‘No, no, it’s fine. I feel a little humiliated, that’s all. ‘Louis answered honestly. ‘Plus, I’m not sure if I can go to this club ever again after what happened.’  
  
Harry started giggling again. It was such a nice sound. ‘Why are you giggling again?’ Louis asked Harry.  
  
‘Well, I was just wondering if you remember the name of the club.’  
  
‘Of course I do, it’s my favourite one.’ Louis smiled and gave Harry a nudge. He didn’t ask further.  
  
‘Maybe we should go there together one evening.’  
  
‘Yeah, we could.’  
  
After a while, Louis pointed towards a small row of houses. ‘Oh look, there’s the frozen yoghurt place I was talking about!’ His steps got faster and Harry couldn’t help but smile at this enthusiasm. ‘Is our deal still valid?’ Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as they were waiting in line. Harry gave him a warm smile and nodded. This frozen yoghurt was the best Louis had ever eaten and also Harry was pleased with his. Both boys spend another hour together and exchanged their numbers before going home. What a nice Sunday afternoon that was!


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home where his girlfriend is waiting for him.

When Harry returned home this evening, his girlfriend was waiting for him in his bedroom. Jayda was here for the weekend but he thought it wouldn’t be a problem for her if he came home a bit later.

‘Oh wow, you’ve managed to come home? Amazing. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?’ Jayda grumbled about Harry’s unexpected delay. She glared at Harry who walked over to her to give her a little kiss onto her forehead.  
  
‘Sorry Jay, I met a friend after work and we started talking so I forgot about time.’ Harry answered while changing his clothes. Jayda put her tablet away, sat down in bed and crossed her arms.  
  
‘Couldn’t you have called me or something?’ she snapped. Harry was a quiet person, but he didn’t like when people, especially Jayda, would react that way. His voice got a little bit louder.  
  
‘Jayda, I met a friend! Spontaneously! You’re talking to me as if I cheated on you! I have a live, we’re not married and even if we were I wouldn’t want you to tell me when to be at home and who to meet! It’s not just you and me, why don’t you get that?’ Harry hated arguing. Unfortunately their arguments concerning this topic had increased more and more during the last weeks.  
  
‘But I’m your girlfriend! I’m supposed to spend time with you, you know I love you and I miss you so much every time you’re away!’ Jayda almost sobbed. ‘I missed you and this weekend should have been our weekend.’ She sounded sad.  
Harry sat down next to Jayda and took her hand. ‘Jay, I know. I’m sorry, okay? It just happened, I wasn’t really thinking about it.’ Harry pulled her close and stroked her long, brown hair. Her eyes were bloodshot and she really looked sad. ‘I’m sorry baby, very sorry. I didn’t want to make you sad.’ Harry whispered against her hair while Jayda started crying. ‘Don’t cry, there’s no need to cry now.’  
  
‘I’m so afraid that you’ll leave me.’ she blurted out, looking at Harry with teary eyes. Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
  
‘Why do you always say that?’ Harry asked and looked into her eyes.  
  
‘Because…because, I mean look at you. You’re so pretty and you’re a wonderful person. You’re nice, gentle and sexy.’ She touched Harry’s hair and cupped his face with the palms of her hands. ‘I can see people’s looks on you when we’re out.’  
‘I’m sexy?’ Harry repeated with a smirk and kissed her nose quickly.  
  
‘Very. You’re every girls dream and I’m just afraid that you’ll meet someone else and forget about me.’ Her voice got quiet and she looked at her hands. Harry put his hand under her chin and tilted it up.  
  
‘Baby, if you don’t stop thinking this, you’ll always be sad. Please don’t. I love you, you’re beautiful girl and there’s no reason for you to be worried.’ Harry said and gave her a kiss. Jayda kissed Harry back and enjoyed the feeling of his warmth that spread all over her body when he held her close. When Harry pulled back, Jayda wiped her eyes again. Harry handed her a handkerchief.  
  
‘We’re together for a few months only and I like spending my time with you. But for me it’s important to have freedom, even in a relationship. So please try to understand that and don’t question it every time.’ Harry said, still looking deeply into Jayda’s eyes. She sat there like a picture of misery. ‘Let’s not fight over this anymore, please.’ Jayda wiped her nose and nodded.  
  
‘Can we just cuddle a little before I have to go home?’ Jayda asked Harry quietly. Harry nodded, laid down next to her and pulled her close. The girl touched his curls slightly and caressed his face. As he put his arms around her, he closed his eyes but something was different tonight, he couldn’t enjoy Jayda’s warmth as much as he should.  
  
After Harry drove Jayda home, he switched on the television and suddenly he thought of Louis. He definitely wanted to see him again so he sent him a message.


	6. An unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis at Harry's and he begins to notice that he really likes Harry's body what makes him a little uneasy. At some point Harry's girlfriend storms into the appartment and makes a scene. But Harry is on Louis' side because of many reasons and kicks her out. The boys spend the rest of the evening together.

‘Harry! I’m here!’ Louis yelled as he saw the curly boy walking towards the skate park area. Harry waved at his new friend and run towards him to give him a hug.  
  
‘Sorry for being late, my prof wanted to talk to me after the lesson.’ Harry said, pulling a face. Louis smiled.  
  
‘Don’t worry. Meanwhile I tried some new tricks and maybe we can practise them together today?’ Louis asked happily. Harry wasn’t a good skater but he had done it when he was younger so he really wanted to try again and Louis was the perfect teacher. After a few hours of training, the boys sat down onto the ground.  
  
‘Do you have anything planned for tonight?’ Harry asked Louis who was eating a sandwich. Louis just shook his head because he had his mouth full. ‘If you like, you could come over to my place so we could order pizza and watch something on TV together?’ Harry proposed.  
  
‘That’s cool. Nevertheless, I don’t have lessons tomorrow. What about you?’ Louis asked Harry who nodded.  
  
‘I do, but only two. Don’t worry.’ Harry smiled. ‘I don’t go to bed early so I don’t care.’ He felt so good around Louis and Louis seemed to like it too. They had spent almost every afternoon together and it felt so right. Jayda didn’t like it, as usual, but Harry didn’t want to discuss about how he was spending his free time. They stopped talking for a while but it didn’t bother Harry too much. Of course he liked her but he just didn’t want to adapt his life around his girlfriend only.  
  
‘Wow, this place is so nice!’ Louis called out when he stepped into Harry’s small apartment. Huge windows were framing the main room and a mixture of old and new furniture made it look very cosy.  
  
‘Thank you.’ Harry smiled proudly. ‘I’ve been living here for one year only, I was very lucky.’ Louis walked around interested and looked at Harry’s furnishings. ‘Feel at home! Would you like to have a shower first?’ Harry asked Louis who turned around and looked at his dirty baggy jeans.  
  
‘Oh, maybe I should. But I haven’t brought any other clothes with me.’  
  
‘Don’t worry. I’ll give you clothes and a towel.’ Harry said and went into his bedroom to give Louis a pile of fresh clothes. ‘The bathroom is over there. Be careful with the hot water, sometimes it’s too hot and you can burn yourself.’ Harry pushed his sleeve up and showed Louis a pink, visible scar. ‘See. It happened to me when I tried to shower for the first time. I fell from the shock and hit may arm.’ Louis took a look at Harry’s arm and touched the scar gently. Harry liked the feeling, it was nice. 

‘Oh. Does it still hurt?’ Louis asked worried but Harry shook his head. 

‘No, not at all. It just looks weird.’ Harry smiled. 

‘I don’t think it looks weird.’ Louis said and touched it again. ‘Scars are interesting, they tell a lot about people. I’ve got a little one here.’ Louis explained and showed Harry his tiny scar on his elbow. ‘I fell with my skateboard when I was ten and broke my arm. But it was worth it because I broke my old skateboard and mum got me a new one for my birthday.’ Louis’ eyes sparkled as he told Harry the story. Harry smiled at him and ruffled through his hair. How dedicated Louis was, Harry really liked him.  
  
‘Thanks for the clothes.’ Louis said and took them. ‘Are you sure that I can shower first?’ Louis asked Harry who was looking for the menu of the Pizza House down his street.  
  
‘It’s fine. My guests always come first, you know? Oh, just tell me what pizza do you want first.’ Harry said.  
  
‘Surprise me!’ Louis laughed and went into the bathroom. Harry shook his head. He liked Louis very much and it felt as if they knew each other for years. While Louis was showering, Harry ordered a huge family pizza with ham, onions, mushrooms and extra cheese. A few minutes later, Louis stepped out of the bathroom. Harry’s clothes were far too big for him but he looked quite cute in this huge dark green sweater.  
  
‘I feel like home.’ Louis said and smiled happily.

‘That’s cool.’ Harry answered. ‘You look cute.’ Harry said and smiled back at Louis. ‘I’ve ordered a huge pizza, here’s the money in case if they deliver it before I’ve finished.’ Louis nodded and sat down onto the comfy sofa. Harry went to his bedroom to take fresh boxers out of his drawer. Then he went into the bathroom and took a shower himself. Louis suddenly heard a loud shout. Probably Harry had burned himself again. He couldn’t help but giggle a little. He knew Harry for only a few days but he loved being with him, it never got boring.  
  
After a while, Harry stepped out of the bathroom. ‘How did you manage not to get burned under that hot water?’ Harry shook his head. Louis turned around and saw his friend standing there, only in boxers. Harry had red streams all over his tattooed body. Wow. Louis had never seen someone so beautiful. Harry’s body was toned, not too much but on point. His tattoos were sexy and water was still dropping from his hair. Louis couldn’t help but stare. He gulped. Harry didn’t seem to mind.  
‘Look how red this is!’ Harry called out and touched the red areas slightly while he was walking over to Louis.  
  
‘Does it hurt?’ Louis asked. Harry nodded and pulled a face.  
  
‘The skin still burns a little.’ Harry told Louis and towelled his hair.  
  
‘Do you have natural yoghurt in your fridge?’ Louis asked Harry who frowned because he didn’t know what Louis was planning. ‘If it hurts, the yoghurt will calm your skin. My dad uses it against sunburn.’ Louis explained. Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out a glass of yoghurt.  
  
‘Here.’ he said.  
  
‘Lie down.’ Louis ordered and opened the glass. Harry watched Louis’ movements. The yoghurt felt cool against Harry’s skin and he had to admit that Louis was right. The yoghurt really eased the pain and Louis’ touch was nice too. Harry enjoyed the closeness. ‘Thanks, Dr. Tomlinson.’ Harry smirked.  
  
‘Hey!’ Louis frowned. ‘You know my last name? Are you a stalker?’  
  
Harry laughed out. ‘I’ve got a great memory. I read it on your passport when I was about to find out your address because you slurred the words so much that I couldn’t understand.’ Harry teased and grinned at his friend. Louis blushed slightly. He was about to say something against it when the doorbell rang.  
  
‘Pizza!’ Harry yelled happily as he walked towards the door but. ‘Thank god you’re here we…Jayda?!’ It wasn’t the pizza service. It was Jayda who caught Harry off guard.  
  
‘Harry! What the hell is going on!’ she yelled furiously. ‘We had a date today and I was waiting for you for almost two hours and the only one who spoke to me was your fucking mailbox!’ The brown haired girl was so angry that she didn’t even notice Louis who was staring at the scene. He felt quite uncomfortable.

Harry wanted to touch Jayda’s shoulders but the girl flinched as she noticed that Harry wasn’t fully clothed. ‘Why are you half-naked? What’s going on Harry, tell me! And what is this?’ she asked and pointed at the yoghurt onto Harry’s body. ‘Anyways. We haven’t met since two days, we haven’t spoken to each other for almost a week! I…I miss you, Harry! I miss you!’ Jayda started crying, covered her face with her hands and walked over to the sofa. Oh no. Harry just stood there, obviously taken by surprise. When the girls saw Louis, her eyes went wide. She pointed at him and raised her voice. ‘Who is this? Are you kidding me? Are you cheating on me with a guy?’ Her facial expression was shocked, her eyes teary and her voice hoarse from yelling. ‘I knew something was wrong with you. I was such a fool.’ she whimpered. ‘So he’s the reason you’ve made yourself scarce?’ Jayda asked Harry, her voice thick with tears. She sank down to the floor while covering her face.  
  
‘Jayda, Jay!’ Harry said while he leaned over her. ‘Baby, what are you talking about? I’m not cheating on you!’ Harry said calmly. His voice was smooth like velvet and Louis secretly wished Harry would talk to him in this voice. Harry kneeled down next to the crying girl and tried to pull her into a hug but she wouldn’t let him. 

‘You haven’t sent me any messages, you haven’t called me and you forgot our date. Isn’t this enough proof?’ she cried. Her eyes were bloodshot, her make-up smeared and her face was red from crying. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Harry said and caressed her hair. ‘I’m sorry for forgetting our date, I promise, I’ll make up for it.’ Harry took her hands and helped her up. She cried bitterly so she finally let herself pull into a hug where she buried her face into Harry’s chest and let out heart-rending noises. Louis felt out of place. He signed Harry that he wanted to leave but Harry shook his head, signing him to stay. He didn’t want Louis to leave but he had to do something about Jayda too. Harry comforted his girlfriend and finally lead her to the sofa.  
  
‘Jayda, I’m not cheating on you. This is Lou...’ Harry tried to explain the situation but Jayda interrupted him immediately. ‘I don’t care who this twink is!’ she hissed. What was a twink? Louis didn’t know but he stayed quiet. Harry tried to put an arm around her shoulders but she took it away.  
  
‘But you can stay. We ordered pizza and wanted to watch a show, maybe you’d like to…’ Harry tried so much to be nice to her but she only got up to yell at the boy again.

‘What the fuck, Harry! Don’t you get it? I don’t want to stay here with him and eat fucking pizza! I wanted to meet you alone, I wanted to have a nice candlelight dinner in a restaurant with my boyfriend only but you don’t even seem to care!’ her voice was so hateful. ‘At least you could have kicked him out and make it up to me but I knew you wouldn’t do it because you’re such a wet blanket! My friends warned me about you, but I didn’t listen and now look at us!’ Jayda yelled and pointed between Harry and her. ‘They told me about your love affairs and your ex-girlfriends but I didn’t want to hear it. I thought you were a nice guy but now I know how wrong I was! No one can look so good and be faithful, no one! How many girls have you fucked last weekend? Or should I add some guys to the list too?’ Jayda glared at Harry who couldn’t believe her words. This was too much. He got up from the sofa and touched the door knob.  
  
‘If you really think so, leave immediately.’ Harry fired back calmly but firmly. ‘For a second I had the idea of us both cooking something together because Louis wanted to leave himself, but now that I know how you really think about me, it’s better when you go.’ Harry looked her into the eyes. His voice was so different. ‘And don’t you dare calling him a twink again.’ Harry hissed. Louis thought it was something negative because Harry’s voice gave it away.  
  
‘Sorry baby, I…I didn’t want to say that.’ Jayda said quietly, trying to convince Harry that she really wanted to apologize but he just shook his head.  
  
‘You didn’t even let me explain it. Just go.’ He opened the door and closed it as soon as the girl left his apartment. Harry leaned against the door and let out a loud breath he was holding. Then he shook his head and walked over to Louis. ‘I’m sorry that you had to witness this mess.’ Louis pressed his lips together, not knowing what to say. ‘Girlfriends make everything more complicated.’ Harry noticed. The boys were just sitting there in silence. Harry had to process Jayda’s words and Louis just didn’t know what to say when someone knocked on the door carefully. Harry opened. It was Jayda who stood there, covered in tears.  
  
‘Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.’ she cried. Harry shook his head.  
  
‘Just go.’ Harry said quietly and closed the door.  
  
‘Will you see her again?’ Louis asked Harry. He shook his shoulders and wiped the yoghurt away that got sticky on his body.  
  
‘I don’t know. Her words were too rude. Although I know she didn’t mean all of them but calling you a male slut is not acceptable for me.’ Harry answered. ‘We’ll see.’  
  
‘Can I give you a hug?’ Louis asked quietly because he felt as if Harry could need one. Harry just smiled at him and let Louis pull him close. Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck so that he felt every breath against it. And Louis liked it. He put one arm around Harry’s waist and caressed Harry’s soft curls with his other hand. ‘I’m sorry for what she said to you. I don’t think you’re a slut.’ Harry gave him a nice smile.  
  
‘Thank you. But I could be.’ he winked and giggled. Louis shook his head. ‘Don’t make jokes about that. You’re lovely.’ Harry felt good with Louis and Louis liked the feeling of being close to his new friend. The boys changed the position so that Harry laid down next to Louis and put his head onto his chest. It happened automatically. Neither Louis nor Harry had planned this but both boys felt it was right.  
  
‘I know why girls love you, Harry.’ Louis said, twisting a little curl.  
  
‘Why?’ Harry asked amused.  
  
‘When was the last time you’ve looked at yourself in a mirror?’ Louis smiled and hit Harry’s head playfully.  
  
‘Ouch, stop being mean to me!’ Louis yelled out and tried to grab Louis’ hand when the doorbell rang for the third time this evening. This time it was the pizza service, finally. 

‘That’s my favourite!’ Louis yelled as he opened the box. ‘It looks so good!’ Louis was so happy that Harry obviously had the same taste as himself. Harry and Louis munched their pizza happily while they watched an old football game on TV. When they had finished eating, Harry sat down opposite of Louis. 

‘So tell me now, why do girls like me?’ Harry asked what made Louis roll his eyes jokingly. Harry giggled.  
  
‘I was right. You enjoy being sadistic!’ the smaller boy shook his head.  
  
‘Not true, Lou, not true.’ Harry smiled and crossed his arms behind his head. ‘You started this, not me.’ Harry looked so sexy, Louis thought but his thoughts scared him a little so he tried to concentrate on the answer he was about to give.  
  
‘Okay, okay. So why do girls like you, well it’s easy to tell. I think because of…these…’ Louis said and pulled Harry’s hair, ‘…and, oh smile!’ Louis ordered and Harry obeyed. ‘Oh here we have another two reasons.’ Louis yelled happily and poked Harry’s dimples. He looked at Harry, put his finger in front of his mouth and looked his friend in the eyes. ‘Then because of this…’ he said and touched Harry’s face and of course these…’ Louis continued and pointed at Harry’s tattoos. ‘Is that enough, Mr. Styles?’ Harry gave Louis a questioning but amused look.  
  
‘Thank you very much!’ Harry smiled and ruffled through Louis’ hair again. Louis liked this feeling a lot but he would never admit that openly, never. He felt it was wrong somehow but at the same time he thought it wasn’t a thing.  
  
Harry and Louis spend the rest of the evening together. They watched a silly TV show, played Scrabble and ended up watching silly videos on youtube. It wasn’t very difficult for Harry to forget about the incidence with Jayda because Louis was such a wonderful friend and the evening ended with a lot of laughter and incredibly bad jokes.  
  
When Louis went home, he thought about the time he had spent with Harry so far. He was so funny and it was always nice to be with him, always. Louis couldn’t deny that he missed Harry a little when he wasn’t around him. Louis wasn’t aware of the change that happened during this time of their friendship while Harry was aware of it. Maybe because he was a little bit older? Who knew.


	7. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis became close friends and Louis' friends want to get to know Harry so they go out, clubbing. It's a night full of laughter, jealousy, tears and feelings. Louis spends the night at Harry's.

Louis had spent so much time with Harry that the boys became very good friends within a few days. Harry was the guy next door you just had to like and Louis’ character was so special and absolutely matching so it was predictable, even for strangers, they’d be a perfect friendship match. But it wasn’t just that, there was something else about them that made this friendship special: the little touches, the physical contact. Louis wasn’t aware of it because it just happened. It wasn’t much but it was there. Harry never saw it as something weird and Louis didn’t seem to mind so they just were themselves and had a good time.  
  
Louis had told his friends so much about Harry that they finally wanted to meet him too and they all agreed on clubbing together on Saturday night.  
  
Before they went to the club, Louis’ friends Stan, Oli, Tessa and Jennifer came to Louis’ house around eight in the evening. Predrinking was common in this clique so his friends brought some drinks and Louis offered some snacks. Stan and Oli got along with Harry pretty well and Harry just couldn’t stop telling them the story of how he had met Louis. Oli just couldn’t get enough of it so Harry told it over and over again. When Harry noticed Louis wasn’t quite happy about it, he pulled him close and squeezed his shoulder gently.

‘Sorry Lou, but this is too funny not to tell.’ he said while giggling. 

‘You’re sadistic, is that proof enough?!’ Louis whispered into Harry’s ear and pinched Harry’s waist that he flinched. Harry ruffled through Louis’ hair and continued telling the story. At least it reminded Louis of not drinking too much. He didn’t want to do something embarrassing when Harry was with him, not again. The girls loved Harry, not only how he looked but also how he behaved towards them: respectful, nice, gentle. It was clear they wanted to impress Harry what nearly embarrassed Louis a little. Had Harry noticed it? When his friend used the bathroom, Louis went over to the girls.

‘Could you two just stop your childish behaviour?’ Louis hissed. ‘I don’t want Harry to leave sooner than necessary because of you.’ Tessa frowned.  
  
‘What do you mean?’ she asked.  
  
‘This for example!’ Louis said and pointed at her cleavage. ‘Can you just stop shoving it into his face all the time? It’s disgusting!’ Tessa just gave him a small kiss. ‘Are you jealous?’  
  
‘What? No, of course not.’ Louis answered disparagingly. ‘Listen to yourself!’ He grunted and rolled his eyes. Tessa didn’t seem to mind. She gave Louis a hug but Louis flinched this time. ‘Don’t touch me.’ he said.

‘You’re too stiff, Lou. Take another drink.’ Jennifer remarked and started missing him a small cocktail. ‘I’m not stiff, I’m just protecting my friend from my slutty dressed friends!’ Louis meant it but he also wanted to provoke the girls a little bit. Jennifer and Tessa hit him playfully.  
  
‘Stop talking shit. We don’t look slutty, we look sexy.’ Jennifer said and turned around to show her dress. ‘It has never bothered you how we were dressed, so why today?’ she chirped and gave Louis a friendly kiss onto his cheek. ‘Is he single?’ she whispered into Louis’ ear, facing Harry who was just returning from the bathroom.  
  
‘Why don’t you ask him?’ Louis answered annoyed, raising his voice a little bit. Tessa and Jennifer hadn’t stopped asking Louis questions about Harry whenever his new friend was occupied otherwise and it was just getting on his nerves. He loved Tessa and Jennifer, but their behaviour around Harry was just ridiculous.  
  
Harry had heard Louis and came closer. He had developed a feeling for people so he knew what was going on. Harry wasn’t dumb, he had noticed the girls’ looks since he had stepped into the room. They were lovely girls but they also seemed very persistent. Harry didn’t want to spend his evening flirting and he didn’t want Louis to feel bad – and he could literally see it in Louis’ eyes that something wasn’t right. Harry gave Louis a knowing smile, walked behind the girls and put his arms around their shoulders, pulled them close and smiled at them.

‘Hey, girls!’ he smiled. Jennifer and Tessa could smell Harry’s perfume, he was so close. ‘What do you want to ask me?’ Harry winked at Louis but the girls couldn’t see it. Louis felt better immediately, giggled and shook his head. He just couldn’t stop smiling because he was so relieved that Harry reacted so cool. That was a trait Louis really liked about Harry, he had never seen him outraged or stressed. He was always calm, or maybe he just appeared like that on the outside, but still. His voice was calm and low what made the girls’ faces flush immediately. It wasn’t hard to tell they were under his spell. Louis sat down next to Oli and Stan who were talking about some girls at uni, not noticing what was going on a few meters away from them.  
  
Harry’s eyes sparkled.  
  
‘Jen was wondering if you had a girlfriend.’ Tessa stammered but didn’t dare to look into Harry’s eyes. Harry let go of the girls and sat down onto the kitchen counter. He smiled at them amused.  
  
‘The question is, do you have boyfriends?’ Harry tried to turn the tables on them. Jennifer and Tessa immediately shook their heads.  
  
‘No, the guys we know are all too annoying and childish, to be honest.’ Tessa said and Jennifer nodded in agreement. ‘Indeed. We need real men, not kids.’ Harry let out a laugh.  
  
‘I see.’ The girls were pretty amusing. Harry knew that he attracted girls, their reaction was the same everywhere he got but he never took it too seriously. He never was the type of person who would judge someone from his look only. Escaping the girlfriend question successfully, Harry gave them a smile and went back to the guys. Tessa and Jennifer turned around and looked out of the window for a while, talking about Harry. They still didn’t know if Harry had a girlfriend but he had asked them about that topic so could he be interested? They were too shy to ask Harry again so they just joined the guys on the sofa again and continued talking there.  
  
After two hours the friends called two cabs that drove them to the club where Harry and Louis had met for the first time. The club was full with people this Saturday night but luckily Louis and his friends could actually occupy one of the popular booths after a while. The girls went to the dancefloor soon and so did Oli. Stan, Louis and Harry stayed in the booth and talked about the newest football match results when a brown haired girl approached their table slowly. She talked to the guys for a few minutes, went away and came back with a huge tray full with coloured cocktails.  
  
‘Thanks, Anna!’ Harry said happily and kissed her cheeks quickly. The girl flushed. When she was about to turn around, Harry touched her arm slightly. ‘Sit!’ he ordered friendly. ‘Don’t you want to have a drink with us? We got more than enough here.’ Anna smiled nicely.  
  
‘Thank you.’ she answered quietly and scooted closer to Harry who was patting the space next to him. Louis had the impression that Anna was acting just as Tessa and Jennifer had done before they came here although this girl seemed to be shy and reserved, at least more than his friends.  
  
Anna took a glass and twisted it in her hands. She was so nervous because she was sitting next to Harry. She had thought about a possibility to come close to him for hours until she had the final idea. Anna’s heartbeat increased as she felt Harry’s thigh touching hers slightly and tried not to show her nervousness too much, which was difficult. Harry smelled so incredibly good and Anna wished she could be with him alone.  
  
‘Did you come home safely last time?’ Anna tried to break the silence. Louis frowned and Anna gave him a shy smile. ‘You.’ she mouthed and pointed at him.  
  
‘What do you mean?’ Louis asked her because he didn’t know what she was talking about.  
  
‘I think he doesn’t remember anything.’ Harry laughed out, trying to help Louis out of his misery. ‘He was too drunk but I think it went well, didn’t it.’ Harry said and Louis gave him a smile.  
  
‘Yeah, I think so, thanks for reminding me of this horrible night out.’  
  
Anna giggled. Just in that moment, Tessa and Jennifer came back from the dancefloor.  
  
‘Who is this?’ Jennifer asked unfriendly, frowning. Tessa scrutinized Anna from head to toe before she greeted her shortly. Anna immediately felt uncomfortable around the girls because of their cocky behaviour towards her. Tessa sat down next to Louis and Jennifer took the place next to Anna. Both girls sat there with an unsmiling expression. Jennifer didn’t like the girl who was sitting next to Harry. She stared at Anna until the shy girl bowed her head. Tessa was quiet but you could feel that she didn’t like the situation too. Harry immediately felt the strange tension between the girls and tried to intervene.  
  
‘This is Anna, the barkeeper. She brought us a few drinks.’ he said happily and made a gesture. ‘Maybe she’ll tell you why.’ he laughed and winked at Louis again who still had no idea. ‘It’s such a fun story to listen to.’  
  
‘Oh, okay.’ Jennifer said with a blank look and took a red cocktail off the tray. ‘I have to admit, these look nice.’ she said, giving Harry a smile. Harry just pointed at Anna.  
  
‘Tell her, I didn’t make them.’ Harry answered but Jennifer just nodded into Anna’s direction. This was hell.  
  
‘Cool.’ Tessa said way friendlier and thanked Anna. ‘So why did you…’ she asked and pointed at the drinks. The tension between the girls seemed to ease at least a little bit.  
  
‘I just wanted to say thank you because Harry was so nice to me when your friend made a mess at the bar.’ Anna answered and pointed at Louis who rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide a smile.  
  
‘Why are you always picking on me?’ Louis asked and pulled a horrified face.  
  
‘Because, my dear friend, you’re always the centre of attention.’ Harry smiled and winked at him. Louis stuck out his tongue towards Harry who blew him a little kiss. Louis was caught off guard for a second but when he noticed the others weren’t noticing he relaxed again. This was cute.  
  
‘Oh Jesus.’ he sighted with a smile. ‘This story will never die, honestly. Thanks for the drinks, Anna. Cheers.’ Louis held up his glass and everyone else around did so too. The friends were in a good mood, even Anna started to feel comfortable. Tessa and Jennifer were nicer to her and not as bitchy as they seemed at first sight. Anna enjoyed Harry’s closeness in the booth and she wished she could have stayed next to Harry for the whole night but her colleague called her out soon. She left but couldn’t quite concentrate on her work. How could she come closer to Harry? Did Harry notice that she couldn’t take her eyes off him? How adorable he looked although his outfit was so simple. His dimples were so cute and his hair so curly and probably incredibly soft…  
  
‘Hey Anna, could you work more and not stare at our guests all the time?’ her colleague Jonas yelled, throwing a cloth at her. ‘I’m not doing this on my own!’  
  
‘Sorry, I was just….’ Anna stammered and flushed as Jonas came closer.  
  
‘What? Staring at this hot guy over there? Oh girl, forget about him. That’s Harry Styles, the perfect womanizer. Girls throw themselves at him, he can have them all and trust me, guys like him do have a lot of girls and mostly just for a night.’ Jonas whispered in her ear. ‘What a pity he has a girlfriend. I wish he was gay, at least a little.’ Jonas sighted and grinned at Anne who hit him back with the cloth.  
  
‘Stop that. You know shit about him.’ Anna scowled but Jonas just pulled a face. ‘And he’s not gay. Look at you, look at him. There’s a huge difference between you and him.’ Anna said and pointed towards Harry what made Jonas laugh out loudly. His words hurt Anna and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why was Jonas saying such mean things about Harry?  
  
‘Think what you want, Annie but do me one favour and forget him, seriously. Guys like him always make everyone cry in the end. Believe me, darling. Now start working, there’s a girl over there who wants to pay. I need to go to the bathroom. Could you give her the bill for me, please?’ Jonas asked, pouting his lips what made Anna smile a little.  
  
‘Okay, it’s fine.’ she nodded and went over to the girl. What if Jonas was right? Harry looked fabulous, almost like a male model. How could Anna believe he could have been single? He looked way too sexy and handsome to be alone, at least not for a long time. But he was so nice and attentive. How could someone like him use girls for sex only? Anna didn’t want to imagine that. She sighted and tried to distract herself with work but it didn’t help. The shy girl just couldn’t stop staring at Harry, who was apparently having a great time with his group of friends. Was one of the girls his girlfriend? Anna couldn’t quite figure. The butterflies in her stomach came back when Harry passed the bar and their eyes met all of a sudden.  
  
‘Hey Anna!’ Harry smiled at her and sat down on a stool in front of her.  
  
‘Hey.’ she answered and continued to dry some glasses, not trying to sound too desperate. ‘I just wanted to say sorry for my friends, they can behave strange sometimes.’ Harry’s eyes sparkled. ‘Don’t take it too personally.’  
  
Harry’s words were so nice and Anna’s only thoughts circled about Jonas’ words. ‘Oh girl, forget about him. That’s Harry Styles, the perfect womanizer. Girls throw themselves at him, he can have them all and trust me, guys like him do have a lot of girls and mostly just for a night.’  
  
‘You are so attentive, Harry. I just…I don’t know but you’re so different from any other guys I know.’ Anna said.  
  
‘Thank you.’ Harry answered politely.  
  
‘And I’m sorry that people say mean things about you.’ she blurted out, then put one hand over her mouth as if she wanted to push the words back.  
  
‘Mean things like what?’ Harry frowned.  
  
‘I don’t know if I should tell you, I’m sorry.’ she said.  
  
‘Oh come on, I’m over twenty years old, I can stand a few mean words.’ he giggled. This was such an adorable sound, Anna thought.  
  
Just when Harry said that, Anna had an idea. This was the moment where she could be alone with Harry. ‘I don’t want to tell you here, where everybody can listen.’ she yelled into his ear, pointing at the guests.  
  
‘Is it that bad?’ Harry smiled at her and she nodded. ‘Okay.’ he gave in. He wanted to know what Anna knew plus he thought he knew that this wasn’t the only thing Anna wanted to tell him. Girls. But Harry never had a problem with confrontation so he wanted to do her the favour. ‘Where do you want us to meet?’ he asked.  
  
‘Can you see the door over there? Just wait for me next to it.’ Anna said. ‘I’ll be there in a minute.’  
  
‘I have to use the bathroom anyways. See you there.’ Harry said while Anna served another client. Then she pulled off her apron and went over to their meeting point. She just had to tell Harry about her feelings and she needed to know if he had a girlfriend. It was the right time to do it, otherwise she’d never try again. Anna was a shy girl but Harry fascinated her so much that she just had to overcome her feelings. Mayra would have said the same. Anna quickly walked over to the storage room where Harry was waiting for her. He looked so sexy, so pretty. Anna’s pulse quickened by the thought she’d be alone in the room with him in a few seconds.  
  
‘I have to pick up some boxes from the room anyways.’ Anna explained as she was unlocking the door to a small storage room that was next to the bathrooms. Maybe it wouldn’t be so creepy for Harry if she had a little excuse why she wanted to talk with him in a separate room. Anna leaned against a huge shelf and Harry sat down on a stool. Should she really confront him with Jonas’ reproaches? She didn’t know Harry and what if she hurt him with these words?  
  
‘Harry, I…’ she started but was interrupted immediately. The door flew open with a loud bang what made Anna jump. She was startled to see a tall, beautiful girl with long, brown hair standing in the door frame. Her jeans fit perfect, her black top was beautiful and her make-up was on point. She closed the door, took two steps towards Anna until she stood right in front of the startled girl.  
  
‘What are you little bitch doing in here with him?!’ she yelled and poked Anna’s chest. ‘Can you explain that to me?’ her voice was shrill and hurt Anna’s ears. The girl didn’t wait for an answer as she turned towards Harry who was as shocked as Anna was about the unexpected incident. ‘And you Harry, what is your excuse?’ After the first shock, Harry shook his head, got up and touched Jayda’s shoulder. He had been angry at her after the scene she caused a week ago but Harry knew she acted like this because she was hurt. Just as now.  
  
‘Jayda, you have to calm down. Nothing happened in here, Anna just wanted to talk to me at a quiet place.’ Harry said, trying to calm the girl who was fully covered in tears by now. Harry pulled her into a hug what cut Anna to the quick. She wanted to be that girl. Harry stroked Jayda’s hair gently. ‘Don’t cry.’ While Harry was holding the sobbing girl in his arms, Anna felt defeated. Harry had a girlfriend and that was it.  
  
‘I’ll leave you alone. Just lock the room later and give me the keys back please.’ Anna nearly whispered. Harry gave her a pitiful look and mouthed: ‘Thank you. I’m sorry.’ Anna walked out of the room and closed the door carefully. She felt a lump building in her throat as she walked towards the bar again. Jonas was right, he was so right.  
  
‘Jayda, please stop crying.’ Harry said, cupping Jayda’s face in his hands. A few more sobs escaped her mouth as she started talking again. ‘Sorry Harry, I was just…I don’t know, I just can’t stand other girls next to you.’  
  
Harry took Jayda’s hands and pulled her towards the stool again He sat down and looked her in the eyes. ‘Baby, I would never cheat on you, you know that.’ Harry’s eyes looked deep into Jayda’s. She nodded. ‘How can you even think that? I know people talk shit about me, I know but that’s not true. Please, stop crying. There’s absolutely no need to do so.’ His voice was nearly soothing. Jayda stepped closer to Harry who gave her a kiss and hugged her. Jayda buried her head into his neck. 

‘Sorry baby, I’m sorry.’ Her words came out muffled, her voice still thick with tears. Harry just caressed her back gently.  
  
After a few minutes, Jayda calmed down. ‘Would you like to come over to my friends?’ Harry asked. Jayda nodded.  
  
‘I’ll just tell Kim and Linda, check my make-up and then I’ll be there.’ she said.  
  
‘We’re sitting in the last booth on the left, the blue one.’ Harry told her and they walked out of the room.  
  
‘See you there!’ Jayda said and gave him a kiss before she went to the bathroom. Harry locked the door and went over to the bar but Anna was nowhere to be seen. He decided to take them with him and hand them to her later.  
  
‘Harry!’ Louis yelled happily as he saw Harry coming back again. ‘We were just talking about you.’ Tessa said and grinned.   
  
‘Oh, makes me feel important.’ Harry laughed and took a seat next to Louis. ‘Did you miss me?’ he asked him jokingly. Louis gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs.  
  
‘Suit yourself.’ he whispered what made Harry giggle.  
  
‘I missed you.’ he whispered into Louis’ ear but he just couldn’t take that seriously and smirked at him. 

‘We wondered if we should play truth or dare.’ Jennifer said as she was gulping down her drink. Just in that moment Jayda walked by.  
  
‘I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to kiss random girls just for amusement.’ she said, kissed Harry and scoot close to him. Tessa and Jennifer’s eyes went wide, Stan and Oli whistled and Louis covered his face. He didn’t like Jayda, especially because of how badly she treated Harry the last time he witnessed it.  
  
‘This is Jayda.’ Harry introduced her shortly. Stan and Oli started to talk with her immediately while Tessa and Jennifer clearly showed their dislike by not noticing her further. After a while they went dancing again. Louis tried to act as normal as possible but it was different when Jayda was around Harry. He felt restricted in his movements and words and it wasn’t that fun anymore although Oli and Stand didn’t seem to mind. It was the point at a night out where you just got really tired and wanted to go home soon. Tessa and Jennifer came back after a while, obviously exhausted and tired too. They were quite drunk and couldn’t stop giggling.  
  
Suddenly Harry spotted Anna walking towards the booth.  
  
‘What does she want here again?’ Tessa growled as she was leaning over to Jennifer who just let out an unamused grunt.  
  
‘What? She sat down with you? Here?’ Jayda couldn’t believe it. She turned her head to Harry. ‘Harry?’ Harry just frowned at the girls.  
  
‘I came for the keys.’ she said, holding out her hand. Her facial features weren’t soft anymore, her look was blank as she looked at Harry. It hurt her so much to see him sitting there with Jayda and it hurt her too that the girls were obviously making remarks about her.  
  
‘Why the fuck do you have keys from her?’ Jennifer slurred, she was slightly drunk. ‘Tess? Is she fucking with him?’ Oh god. This was worse. Louis wanted to run away immediately, this was supposed to go wrong. Tessa covered the mouth of her friend.  
  
‘Jennifer!’ she yelled at her. Jennifer freed herself from the unwanted embrace.  
  
‘Whaaaat?! Doesn’t he like to fuck with girls?’ she continued and laughed out loudly. Louis glared at her while Stan and Oli were laughing about it, of course.  
  
‘This is better than any soap opera, Jesus!’ Stan yelled out and Oli couldn’t stay serious at all. It seemed as if Stan and Oli were the only ones who were having fun. Jayda didn’t notice the boy’s behaviour, so she just continued to mutter.  
  
‘And how can you dare coming over again, are you serious? Do you want to throw yourself at my boyfriend again or what?!’ Jayda yelled furiously.  
  
‘You aren’t here to amuse yourself with the clients, go to work or I’ll tell your boss!’ Jennifer warned and was about to push Anna away from the table. Louis’ head was swimming. Why was Jennifer on Jayda’s side all of a sudden? His head throbbed. The boys whistled, Tessa and Jayda agreed with Jennifer and Jayda was completely loosing temper. It was such a mess, such a yelling and screaming that Louis couldn’t believe where he was. Thank god the music was so loud that nobody noticed the scene. Anna felt so embarrassed, so humiliated and incredibly sad that she couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. She sobbed and wiped her eyes while Jayda continued throwing harsh words at her. Harry just couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up from his seat, grabbed Anna’s wrist and walked away with her quickly. The poor girl was crying and her whole body was trembling as they stopped in a quiet corner. Harry felt so sorry for her. 

‘Anna, I’m so sorry for them, I don’t even know what’s going on today.’ Anna was sobbing so hard that she couldn’t answer. Harry gently stroked her hair and Anna thought she might explode. Why was he so gentle to her? Why was he so nice? These thoughts made her even sadder when she collapsed onto an old sofa that was standing in the corner. She let herself fall into Harry’s arms and cried and cried and cried until she pulled back.

‘What have I done wrong?’ she asked Harry, her cheeks wet from tears.

‘Nothing, trust me.’ Harry answered. Harry waited a few more minutes until Anna had calmed down. Then he got up and handed her the keys. ‘Please don’t take it personally, they can be bitches sometimes, I know that. I’m very sorry.’ Harry said again. Thank you for being so kind. It was nice to meet you.’ Harry said and went away, slowly disappearing in the crowd. Anna felt so small, so sad and incredibly humiliated. That was it and Jonas was right. Harry had made her cry in the end.  
When Harry returned to the booth, everybody was still very upset and Harry felt so stressed about it.  
  
‘There he is!’ Stan remarked what let Jayda freak out again. She got up from her seat immediately and rushed towards Harry who was just a few meters away. ‘Harry, what’s going on with her? And don’t try to deny it this time, why are you always defending her?’ Harry had enough. He just dragged his outraged girlfriend back to the booth, pushed her down to take a seat and leaned onto the table.  
  
‘Could you all just shut the fuck up! Tessa! Jennifer! Jayda!’ Harry yelled, clearly angry. The girls stopped yelling and even the boys stopped talking to each other. Louis’ was slightly impressed by Harry’s voice that was so powerful and strong. ‘Haven’t you had enough by now? If you think it’s okay to hurt other people then I never want to spend time with you again. And Jayda, if you think I’m your property nobody else is allowed to interact with, you’re wrong!’ Harry’s words were harsh but true. The girls just stared at him, processing what had just happened. ‘I’ll go pay the drinks Anna gave us for free because she wanted to say thank you and then I’ll be on my way home.’ Harry said, looking at Louis who gave him a sign. ‘Sorry guys, but I need sleep. Hope to see you soon again!’ Harry said to Stan and Oli. The girls just sat there in silence. When Harry turned around, Jayda got up and touched his shoulder. Harry turned around quickly and glared at her. ‘Don’t you dare touching me! Stay where you are and don’t you dare following me.’ Harry hissed. ‘This thing between us is over, definitely! Let’s go, Louis.’ he said to Louis and the guys went away to pay their bills.  
  
It was so good to leave the club and breathe fresh air after hours. ‘I’m sorry Harry.’ Louis said and took out two cigarettes out of his pocket. ‘Want one?’ he asked Harry while lighting his but Harry just shook his head and made a gesture. ‘I don’t smoke.’ 

‘Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.’ Harry shook his head. ‘I’m so pissed at Jayda, what’s wrong with this girl? I mean, why do girls always think you belong to them when you’re in a relationship? This is so weird.’  
  
‘Yeah, it is.’ Louis agreed. ‘I haven’t had a relationship for months and I know why.’ Harry smiled at Louis disbelievingly.  
  
‘Really? You?’ Harry giggled. ‘No way!’  
  
‘Yeah! No useless discussions, no stress…’  
  
‘…no sex!’ Harry added and laughed at Louis’ baffled face. ‘It rhymes.’ Harry giggled as he was watching out for empty taxis. Louis gave him a playful nudge. Harry smirked at him for a second and wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Oh look there’s a taxi! Come on, quickly!’ Harry yelled as he started running towards it. Louis took a last, long drag of his cigarette before he flipped it away and stepped into the taxi. 

‘And I really don’t know what happened to Tessa and Jennifer, they aren’t like that usually but since they’ve met you…I don’t know.’ Louis remarked, rubbing his eyes. ‘They’ve changed somehow.’ Harry looked at Louis. ‘Anyways, I really don’t care about the girls anymore.’ Harry said.  
  
‘Maybe you’re right.’ Louis answered and looked out of the window. He had a slight headache but he was still proud of himself because he didn’t drink too much this night.

‘Camden Road, here we are.’ The taxi driver announced and stopped the car.  
  
‘How much is it?’ Harry asked.  
  
’Twenty - five pounds.’ the driver answered while he pulled out his wallet. While Harry was paying, Louis took out his wallet to check if he had enough cash. He leaned to the front.  
  
‘Sorry, could you tell me how much it would be from here to Freemansons Road in the East?’ Louis asked. The driver grunted and checked the destination on his GPS.  
  
‘Boy, that’s far!’ he yelled out. ‘The price will probably be around fifty pounds!’  
  
‘Oh. That’s too much. Shit.’ Louis cursed.  
  
‘Take the tube then. I need to hurry boy, I’m not getting payed for waiting.’ he growled unfriendly. Louis got out of the taxi and closed the door shut.  
  
When the taxi drove away, the boy looked a little bit helpless. Harry put his hand onto Louis shoulder and squeezed it. ‘You won’t go anywhere. If you like you can stay at mine for tonight. I wouldn’t like to use the tube that late, I do understand that.’  
  
‘That’s nice, yeah. I think I’d like to stay.’ Louis nodded relieved and followed Harry into the house.  
  
When the boys stepped into Harry’s apartment, Louis noticed that the huge sofa was full with boxes, clothes, books, magazines and other things that were piled up onto it. The whole floor in front of the sofa was full with huge paper boxes too and it seemed as if Harry was about to sort things out or move.  
  
‘Are you moving?’ Louis asked Harry and pointed at the mess. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
‘No, no, my sister was here and brought me some old stuff from my mum’s house. I didn’t have enough time to tidy up. Hope you don’t mind.’  
  
‘I was just wondering where I could sleep.’ Louis smiled at Harry. ‘My head aches horribly right now.’  
  
‘Oh, I hope you’re fine with my bed? I mean if you can bare being me next to you for one night?’ Harry said and ruffled through Louis’ hair. That was nice and Louis wished Harry would do it again.  
  
‘That’s okay, not a problem at all.’ But then he pressed his fist against his forehead because the pain was getting stronger. ‘Do you have any pills here? My head kills me.’  
  
Harry shook his head. ‘I don’t have any pills here because I never use them, sorry.’ Then Harry had an idea. ‘But you know what, you can use the bathroom first and then I’ll show you something cool, I bet you’ll feel better afterwards!’ How nice this guy was, how much he cared. Louis smiled at him. It felt like home, really. ‘Stay here.’ Harry said and walked over to his bedroom just to come back with a t-shirt, fresh boxers and a small toothbrush. ‘Take these oh and – if you want to shower or something, you know where the towels are!’  
  
When Louis walked into the bedroom, Harry was sitting on his bed, in boxers only. The paper lamp onto his bedside table made the whole room appear in a very warm light. Harry had cute little fairy lights around the frames of his huge windows that looked beautiful. Louis felt so comfortable all of a sudden.  
  
‘I brought you a pillow and if you like you can have my cover, I’ll use a spare blanket.’ Harry said and pointed at his bed. Louis just nodded and snuggled under the cover.   
  
‘Thank you so much, it’s lovely. Are you sure you don’t need it for yourself?’ Louis asked and watched Harry who looked beautiful. The bed smelt like Harry and for some reason, Louis got nervous a little when Harry looked him in the eyes.  
  
‘No, it’s fine. You’re my guest and since you’re not feeling good I’d like you to take the thick one.’ Harry went out of the room then. It had started to rain a few minutes ago what was Louis’ favourite sound. He turned around, closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain that was drumming against the windows. His head was still aching so he closed his eyes to ease the pain. Suddenly Louis felt a touch on his head. He opened his eyes slowly but everything was blurred at first. He had almost fallen asleep, he felt so comfortable.  
  
‘Lou, are you okay?’ It was Harry who was sitting next to him, slightly caressing his hair. His touch felt so good what made Louis let out a cute sound while he moved his head closer to Harry that it touched Harry’s thigh slightly.  
  
‘Don’t stop, please. My head hurts so bad.’ Louis whispered and closed his eyes again. Harry’s touch made his stomach flutter and it felt right. Louis sighted.  
  
‘My mum used to massage my head when I was a kid, if you like I can try that on you?’ Harry proposed with his low, slow voice.  
  
‘Would you really do that for me?’ Louis asked. The thought of getting a massage from Harry made Louis feel something in his stomach he had never felt before or at least never felt that way. It was pleasant but so strange at once.  
  
‘Sure!’ Harry answered with a smile, got up and sat down at the head of the bed.  
  
‘Just lie down in front of me and close your eyes, if you want. I’ll use a bit of peppermint oil later, I promise it will help, at least a little.’ Harry said quietly. His voice was heaven, so smooth and soft. Louis had never heard such a beautiful voice in his life, he was sure. The boy closed his eyes and it felt almost electric when Harry put his hands onto his head and slowly massaged his scalp. Then Harry rubbed some of the peppermint oil onto the palms of his hands and put them onto Louis’ forehead this time and gently moved his fingers up and down, pressed certain spots in Louis’ face for a few seconds and let go again. Harry repeated his movements again and again until his whole massage turned into a floating movement. It felt so good that Louis never wanted Harry to stop. He was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep under the gentle touch.  
  
‘Hey Lou, you’re tired, I think.’ Harry giggled and poked Louis’ nose.  
  
‘It’s so relaxing and it feels like the pain gets a little bit better.’ Louis answered. ‘Would you do it again, please? It feels so amazing.’ Louis made a pouty face. ‘Please, just one more time.’ he said. Harry smiled at him and carefully put his fingers onto Louis’ eyes. ‘Close them again.’ Harry whispered and repeated his massage for a few more minutes.  
  
When Harry stopped, Louis slid over to his side of the bed. ‘This was nice.’ Louis said with a sigh. ‘You’re a real pro!’ Harry winked at Louis as he was getting under his blanket.  
  
‘I’m happy I could help.’ Harry smiled and switched off the lamp next to him. He looked over to Louis who had his eyes closed. He looked like an angel. Harry loved the feeling of being close to this boy. Maybe he didn’t feel well? Harry observed Louis’ face. It was dark in the room but the fairy lights were bright enough. Harry enjoyed the silence that was only interrupted by the raindrops that were slightly drumming against the windows. The curly haired boy observed Louis’ face for a few seconds.  
  
‘Your eyelashes are so long.’ Harry said and touched them gently. Louis slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harry. ‘Wow! You didn’t even flinch!’ he said surprised. Louis couldn’t hide a smile and turned his body towards Harry, snuggling deeper into the covers he felt so comfortable with.  
  
‘No one has ever noticed that before.’ he whispered.  
  
‘That’s because people don’t focus on details.’ Harry’s voice was so soft. Both boys looked each other in the eyes for a while. It was so pleasant for both and Harry was happy that he had invited Louis to stay. Louis felt something was different but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. What if Harry felt it too? Louis looked at Harry and observed his face with his eyes too.  
  
‘You have nice lips.’ Louis remarked. Harry’s eyes were sparkling and he couldn’t stop looking at his friend. ‘They have that nice curve in the middle, they’re smooth and your dimples are so cute!’ Harry laughed out loudly.

‘Why are you laughing at me?’ Louis pouted playfully.  
  
‘I didn’t, I thought the way you said it was funny!’ Harry smiled.  
  
‘Ha! See? There they are!’ Louis said happily and poked Harry’s dimples as he was smiling. Then Harry’s face got serious.  
  
‘Have you ever kissed a boy?’ Harry asked Louis who didn’t know what to say at first. 

‘Yeah but I was drunk then.’ Louis admitted and frowned.  
  
‘Would you do it again?’ Harry asked and he really wanted to kiss Louis but he wasn’t sure if Louis would be shocked or if he would regret it afterwards. Harry’s feelings towards Louis were intense. He noticed it when he was looking at Louis who was just a heartbeat away from his lips..  
  
‘Depends.’ Louis answered quietly, examining Harry’s face with his eyes and then it happened. It happened so slowly but fast at the same time that both boys just let themselves fall into it. Harry touched Louis’ cheek gently as he got up until he was hovering over Louis who didn’t even flinch a millimetre. Harry gently touched Louis hair, closed his eyes and gave him a small kiss onto the lips. Harry pulled away slowly. Louis felt his heart beating faster. This was strange and new for him but it felt good. And it felt right. Louis tried not to think about it too much. He put his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of touching Harry’s smooth lips again. Their kiss was slow and intimate as Louis buried his hands into Harry’s hair what let Harry’s mouth escape a little moan. When Harry pulled back again, he looked into Louis’ flushed face. He caressed his cheeks and gave him another small kiss onto his forehead, then snuggled under his blanket again. There was silence at first and Harry immediately regretted what he had done.  
  
‘Sorry, Lou, I think I shouldn’t have…’ he started his explanation but Louis just put his hand over his mouth and looked him in the eyes.  
  
‘This was the best kiss I’ve ever had.’ Louis whispered. ‘But I’m afraid it was wrong.’ A little tear left his left eye and rolled down his cheek. Harry wiped it away gently.  
  
‘Do you regret it?’ Harry was worried a little but Louis shook his head. ‘How can it be wrong then?’ But Louis couldn’t answer. His feelings were mixed, he felt so good around Harry, too comfortable and he had always thought it was just imagination but now that he was so close to him and Harry had actually kissed him, Louis just couldn’t stay strong anymore. He felt tears prickling in his eyes and felt embarrassed for it so he turned away from Harry who just put his hand onto Louis back and caressed it slowly.  
  
‘Hey Lou, don’t cry. Everything’s fine.’ Harry took his hand away and stared out into the dark. He could hear Louis was crying silently. Harry scooted closer to Louis and gave him a cute little kiss next to his ear. Louis turned around. His eyes were so teary and bloodshot.  
  
‘Why are you doing this?’ Louis said, his words barely understandable because of his voice that was thick with tears. Harry didn’t answer. He just scooted closer to Louis again, pulled his cover away and spooned him from behind. He nuzzled closer to Louis and kissed his neck gently.  
  
‘I think it’s because I’m falling in love with you.’ Harry whispered, put his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled the younger boy closer. Louis just turned around and faced Harry. How he was looking at him. This was perfection, perfection he never thought he’d ever experience. Louis nuzzled closer to Harry’s chest while Harry wrapped his arms around the younger boy.  
  
‘Jayda will kill you.’ Louis said.  
  
‘Us.’ Harry corrected Louis and giggled.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis had spend the night in the same bed. Louis is torn between his feelings towards Harry and his thoughts. Is he gay because he kissed Harry? But he isn't gay! Louis just doesn't know what to think or do. Harry understands, he tries his best to comfort Louis. Will he succeed? Will Louis finally admit to himself that he loves Harry? A lot of physical contact and cute, little kisses.
> 
> And what will happen to Jayda? You'll see...

When Louis woke up the next morning, he didn’t know where he was at first but then he remembered everything. He slept at Harry’s and Harry had kissed him. And he liked it. Louis looked to the left and saw Harry laying on his stomach, his curls were sprawled on his pillow and he looked amazingly beautiful. What were these thoughts? Louis felt that something inside of him stirred. Was this all real? Louis was sure if it was just a bad joke that became reality. He wasn’t gay, no way and after all, Harry had a girlfriend. Maybe it was just an experience, a coincidence, anything important that should have happened for whatever reason it was. Louis felt like he had made a mistake, a huge mistake. He sneaked out of the bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom where he sat down onto the soft bathmat and leaned his back at the bath tub. Why was he feeling so strange? He knew this feeling from being caught after he smoked his first cigarette. He felt like this when he cheated on a test a few years ago and got a good mark for it. He felt like this when he had sex with a random girl without a condom because he just didn’t care. When he did these things they always felt good but afterwards Louis always had a guilty conscience. The feeling he had in that moment was similar but not quite the same. What was it? Why was it there? What should he say to Harry? What if Harry regretted what happened last night? Why was Louis even thinking of that? Harry was his friend. They had kissed but a kiss was unimportant, wasn’t it. It could happen to anyone. It wasn’t sex and they didn’t have sex so it shouldn’t bother Louis that much. Louis was confused. He slammed his head against the tiles until he couldn’t bare the pain anymore but it didn’t help. This wasn’t a dream, this was real. Louis didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the floor until he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Of course it was Harry and Louis felt nervous all of a sudden.

‘Lou, are you okay?’ Harry asked and knocked again. Louis got up to unlock the door. ‘Hey, Louis, I worried about you! You’ve been away for at least one hour or so…’ Harry said. ‘Aren’t you feeling well?’ Louis bowed his head, let his hand slide over his face and shook his head.

‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Maybe I should try to sleep again.’ Louis mumbled and walked away.  
  
Harry felt guilty. What if Louis regretted his actions? He needed to know because he felt awful seeing his friend clearly insecure and it hurt him too. When Harry walked back to the bedroom, Louis was sleeping apparently so Harry just climbed into the bed and turned around. He tried so hard to fall asleep but he just couldn’t because he worried about Louis so much. He listened to the sounds Louis made and asked himself if the boy was he really sleeping.

‘Lou?’ Harry asked quietly but Louis didn’t react at first. Harry sighted. Maybe he wasn’t just pretending.

‘I’m awake.’ Louis replied after a while but he didn’t dare to turn around. He was afraid, afraid of something he couldn’t quite describe. Harry gently caressed Louis’ arm. The touch sent shiver down Louis’ spine.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Harry asked and pulled his hand away. Louis didn’t know what to answer. He was so torn between his feelings towards Harry and his negative doubts that were troubling him.

‘I don’t know really.’ Louis said slowly and finally turned towards Harry. Harry touched Louis’ cheek carefully. 

‘I don’t want you to be sad, Lou.’ Harry remarked. Louis took Harry’s hand in his surprisingly. 

‘I just don’t know what happened with me…us… last night. I thought maybe…I thought maybe it was just a joke or I don’t know, really.’ Louis blurted out. Harry rubbed circles onto the back of Louis’ hand gently and bit his lip. 

‘It wasn’t a joke, baby. You’re not a joke to me, not at all.’ Harry’s voice was soft and calming. Had Harry just called him baby? It felt nice somehow. ‘Come here.’ Harry added quickly, pulled up his blanket and gave Louis a sign to scoot over. Louis did so, snuggled next to Harry who pulled him closer and let his hand run up and down Louis’ back. How warm this feeling was. This couldn’t be wrong. Could it?

‘I think feelings are never the same. They can change, depending on who you’re with and sometimes they are so overwhelming that you.’ Harry tried to calm Louis who wrapped his arm around Harry too. ‘I think I know what’s on your mind right now. I can imagine what you are feeling and I just want you to know that it’s never wrong to question things you’re not completely sure of.’ Louis felt so warm, safe and loved. Yes, he felt loved. How could this be wrong? Louis had never felt so good around a person. He turned his head a little and looked into Harry’s green eyes that were scanning his face. This tension between them was special, warm, intense. Louis gave Harry a soft kiss, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry let his tongue glide over Louis lips gently until Louis finally opened his mouth a little to deepen the kiss. This was electric, far from everything Louis had ever felt before, ever. 

‘This was amazing.’ Harry remarked gently and gave Louis a little kiss onto his nose. His smile was so cute and his dimples showed. Louis just caressed Harry’s cheek as an answer and returned a shy smile too. After a while Harry went to the kitchen and made some hot tea. When he came back, Louis was staring out of the window. Harry placed the tray next to his bed and handed Louis a mug. Harry noticed Louis’ worried face.

‘I really meant what I said to you last night.’ Harry explained as the boys were sitting in Harry’s bed again, leaning against the wall. ‘I just want you to know that you’re not a game to me, Louis.’ Harry’s voice got serious. ‘I like you very, very much.’

Louis covered his face with the palms of his hands. ‘I…I think I…I like you too. Maybe even too much than I should.’ Louis answered with a low voice, almost not audible. Then he took a sip of his tea to hide his embarassement. ‘I don’t know how to feel about this because I feel so good around you but I’m not gay!’ Louis said. ‘Harry, I’m not gay but you are a guy and I don’t even have an explanation for this.’ he gesticulated, shaking his head. Harry put his hand onto Louis’ shoulder.

‘But Lou, you aren’t supposed to be gay. That’s a label, you know. I don’t love you because you’re a guy. I love you for who you are.’ Harry tried to help Louis and gave him a small kiss onto his cheek. ‘You’re the funniest person I’ve ever met. You are incredible talented at skateboarding and it’s a pleasure to spend time with you.’ Harry told Louis. ‘And I love being close to you, very much.’

‘Thank you.’ Louis flushed and took another sip of his tea. ‘And Jayda?’ Louis asked Harry after a while but he just shrugged.

‘She will have to learn how to treat people with respect. To be honest, you opened my eyes. I really thought she loved me but obviously this relationship wasn’t about us, it was about her.’ Harry explained. ‘All I know is that I don’t want to be with her, I want to be with you, Louis.’ Harry’s words were lovely and made Louis’ heart flutter. He caressed Louis’ cheek and placed another kiss next to the mouth. 

‘But Harry, what will people think about us? I’m afraid. I’m afraid of their reactions. I do have feelings for you Harry, I really do and that’s what makes me worry so much.’ Louis reached out for Harry’s hand. ‘I mean, can I hold your hand in public just like a normal couple? This isn’t normal, is it?’ Louis asked while pointing between them. ‘I’m just so confused because with you, this is the best I’ve ever had. I just love to be around you. But these feelings are so different from everything I’ve ever felt before and everything is just so new to me and what about sex? I mean I haven’t ever done bum stuff, it’s like, it’s so weird and there are just too many things I’m afraid of and I don’t know what to do or what to think about his right now. Harry, I… ‘ Louis blurted out, clearly upset. He felt tears falling from his eyes again although he really didn’t want to cry in front of Harry again but the situation was overwhelming Louis so much and Harry’s gentle gestures and touches didn’t make it easier. Harry put his tea away and pulled Louis close. He kissed his hair and massaged Louis’ scalp a little.

‘Shhh, baby, let’s take one step after another. We don’t have to hold hands in public if that makes you feel insecure. You don’t have to tell everybody about us if you feel better that way.’ Harry kissed Louis’ forehead to calm him because he was clearly upset and unsure. ‘And I promise I’ll never force you to do things you don’t want to.’ Louis squeezed Harry’s hand gently and looked into Louis’ eyes with a wink. ‘To be honest, I’d love to have sex with you but let’s take it slow, okay?’ Harry ruffled through Louis’ hair. Louis sighted. Harry was so respectful and his words reassured him so much. ‘You’re so nice, Harry.’ he said and they lost themselves in a long, intimate kiss.

‘The girls would be sad if they knew.’ Louis giggled but Harry just slapped his head playfully.

‘As long as you’re happy, everything will be fine.’ He kissed Louis again. He enjoyed this closeness so much.

‘Harry?’ Louis mumbled. He was sleepy and his voice sounded cute.

‘Hm?’ he answered, looking at his boy.

‘Do you think it was just a coincidence that I met you at the bakery that day?’ Louis asked.

‘I think this was meant to be, really.’ Harry responded and smiled. ‘I want to believe it because meeting you again was such a wonderful gift.’

‘I’m happy.’ Louis said and gave Harry a smile, put his head onto Harry’s chest and listened to his heartbeat that calmed him down. ‘I’m so happy with you, Harry.’ he repeated again as he was slowly drifting asleep. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and watched him for a while until he decided to send Jayda a message. Then he put his phone away and caressed Louis’ hair gently while the boy was apparently sleaping. 

‘I love you so much, Louis.’ Harry whispered silently and closed his eyes too.  
  
___________________________________  
  
‘Jayda, it took me days to call you my friend, weeks to finally decide on taking you out but only a few seconds to notice that I was missing something in our relationship. In fact I have to thank you for your jealousy and the way you treated me during the last weeks. You opened my eyes and heart for a thing called real love. I hope you’ll find the love of your life someday. Harry.’


End file.
